In enterprise environments, a platform owner typically installs several agent software programs on a platform to help enforce security and manageability policies on the platform when it is running. These agents are responsible for tasks such as running IP scans, port scanning, keeping anti-virus software running/updated, keeping critical remote manageability software running/updated, etc.
Malicious or accidental removal of these agents could make the system vulnerable to network attacks, or it could render critical management functions non-operational. If the agent software is removed in an unauthorized manner the platform owner must be notified of removal so an appropriate defense action could be taken which could range from restarting the agent, other recovery steps or even shutting down the system based on the level of perceived threat.